A microwave hybrid IC is known, the circuit comprising a dielectric board having a topological metallization pattern and semiconductor chips which are arranged in the substrate so that the face surface of each chip with contact pads are located in the same plane with the substrate surface, and the contact pads of the chips are electrically connected to the topological metallization pattern see U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,914.
The aforementioned hybrid IC, however, is possessed of a dispersion in the circuit electrical parameters resulted from variations in the length of interconnecting wires due to possible displacement of the semiconductor chip along the bottom of the recess from one of its walls towards the other one.
One more prior-art microwave hybrid IC is known, the circuit comprising a dielectric board with a topological metallization pattern and recesses, wherein the chips of the chip-type semiconductor devices are secured with the aid of a binder so that the face surface of the chips with the contact pads is coplanar with the board surface, and the contact pads of the chips are electrically connected to the topological metallization pattern (JP, B, 49-12794).
The aforecited hybrid IC is possessed of a low reproducibility of its electrical parameters due to chip displacement along the bottom of the recess during its fitting with the resultant variations in the length of interconnecting wires.